(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording/reproducing apparatus and a television receiver including the video recording/reproducing apparatus therein.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Developments are made upon a video recording/reproducing apparatus for enabling to record digital broadcasting programs or a television receiver for use of broadcast having a built-in video recording/reproducing apparatus. As such the video recording/reproducing apparatus to be used therein was developed the video recording/reproducing apparatus having large capacity, applying a recording medium therein, such as, a HDD (i.e., a Hard Disk Drive), a DVD (a Digital Versatile Disc), or a Blu-ray Disc, etc., for example.
As technology for reducing data to be recorded into the video recording/reproducing apparatus, is already known, as is shown in FIG. 12, a rate conversion technology for lowering the rate of a high-definition television signal while maintaining the high-definition format thereof, for example, when recording it therein, or a size conversion technology for converting the format from the high-definition television format into a standard format being smaller in the pixel number thereof.
Also, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-60587 (2006) is already disclosed a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording only a first one but canceling others received thereafter, among the same data which are transmitted repetitively, for the purpose of protecting the memory capacity from being consumed unnecessarily (i.e., much more than necessity).